I Love My Best Friend
by Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie supp
Summary: One shots of couples (some never actually dated) from three amazing shows, Nick's iCarly and Victorious. And Disney's Suite Life on Deck. 1st-Cabbie, 2nd-Cibby, 3rd-Cailey, 4th-Bade, 5th-Larcus, 6th-Zaya, 7th-Tandre, 8th-Woodison, 9th-Seddie Complete
1. Cabbie

**I Love My Best Friend**

** Okay so...What I'm doing in this story is taking my fave couples, (including the ones that never actually dated) from Disney's _Suite Life on Deck_, and Nickelodeon's _iCarly_, and _Victorious_. The couples from iCarly are, Sam&amp;Freddie, Carly&amp;Gibby. Victorious: Beck&amp;Jade, Tori&amp;Andre, and Cat&amp;Robbie. And SLOD: Cody&amp;Bailey, Woody&amp;Addison, Zack&amp;Maya, and London&amp;Marcus. They'll be mixed up from how I put them through. They're all in the same school, they tell their significant other at the night of the dance, _'Midnight in Paris'_. Each chapter will be about a different couple though.**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! The characters, songs, and shows belong to their rightful owners!

**Cabbie 3 **

Cat Valentine paced around in her room. Tonight was the Midnight in Paris dance. Even through she's been to many dances before, this one made her nervous. For Cat Valentine fell in love with her very best friend, Robert James Shaprio. Or better known as Robbie.

Little did Cat know, Robbie was also nervous, for he too fell in love with his very best friend, who happened to be Caterina 'Cat' Ariana Valentine.

Both teens sighed as they got ready, neither wished to be rejected, both wished that they didn't fall for their bestest friend.

Cat finished curling her red velvet hair. She smiled at her reflection, "Hopefully Robbie will like this."

"Cat! Hurry up! There's only ten minutes left to get there!" her mother called.

"Coming!"

Cat walked into the gymnasium. The school consolers surly did an amazing job decorating. She walked around, admiring the gorgeous decor, when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

She turned and smiled at none other than Robbie. "Hey, Kitty-Cat." he greeted with the 'pet' name he'd given her.

"Hey, Robbie!" she hugged him a friendly hug.

"You look very beautiful tonight."

Cat blushed, she shyly said, "Thanks. You look very handsome."

Robbie inhaled a deep breath, "You're my best friend, right Cat?"

"Of course!"

"Then it's okay if I tell you something?"

"Robbie, you can tell me anything."

"Okay...You see Cat. I really like this girl...She is outgoing, funny, beautiful, has an amazing laugh and smile, beautiful brown eyes..."

"What's her name?" Cat quietly and sadly asked.

"Caterina Ariana Valentine." Cat looked at him in surprise,

"That's my name..."

"Uh, yeah..."

"Well I also like this guy, he is handsome, fluffy brown curly hair, glasses, used to have a puppet named..."

"Rex?" "Yup. I-I love you, Robbie." Cat admitted.

"I love you too, Cat. I don't know when I started feeling this way about you. But I'm glad I did."

"Me too."

Auburn's _'Perfect Two'_ began to play,

"Oh! I love this song!" Cat shouted over the song.

"Care to dance to it then?" Robbie asked.

"Love to." Cat said taking Robbie's hand as they began to dance, happily in each others arms. Midway through the song, the new announced couple shared their first kiss. They surly are the perfect two.

* * *

**So my first one-shot of this couple...I know it seems rushed. But who really cares? Which couple should I do next? Seddie? Zaya? Carly&amp;Gibby? Cailey? Bade? Woodison? Tandre? Larcus? I might end up writing all of them, then let you pick which couple to publish first. Thanks for reading! If you will review? Have a great day/night!**


	2. Cibby

**Cibby**

**DISCLAMIER: I own nothing, not the songs, not the characters. The only thing I own is this one shot and the imagination for making this a story :)**

* * *

Carly sighed, since when did she started to have feelings for Gibby? Of course they've been friends for years. Gibby has been out with girls before and Carly never felt anything. But now whenever he talked about a girl, or was on a date with one, she felt jealous, self fish, and a little hurt. But since tonight was the 'Midnight in Paris' dance, Carly thought I would be perfect to tell him.

That same night, Gibby also sighed, for he had fallen for Carly. He thought maybe going out with other girls would make his feeling for Carly go away. Yet they stayed.

But tonight Gibby is gonna tell Carly how he feels.

* * *

Carly walked in the gymnasium, seeing a fake Eiffel Tower with a red haired girl, and a curly haired boy with glasses** (Yup, it's Cabbie!)** getting their picture taken together.

"Oh, I wish that was me and Gibby,"Carly thought to herself, before bumping into someone. "I'm _so _sorry!" she yelped getting up.

"That's okay," the boy said as he too stood up. He turned around, "Carly! I almost didn't recognize you!" Gibby exclaimed hugging her.

Carly blushed, and giggled, "Is that good or bad?"

"It's a good, unrecognizable. I mean you look beautiful! Not that you look ugly any other day. No! Dang it! What I meant to say is-"

Carly kissed him, one, because of him rambling, and because she just felt like it.

Maroon 5's _'She Will Be Loved', _started singing through the speakers.

"Um, Carly? You wanna dance?" Gibby nervously asked his crush.

"Sure, only if it makes us a couple."

* * *

**"That's fine with me." Gibby said as he happily excepted his girlfriend's hand.**

**Okay, so that's my Cibby one-shot. You do you want to be next?Larcus? Seddie? Tandre? Woodison?Bade? Zaya? Cailey? I don't mind as 'Cibby' asked by slrose3025 (thanks for the view by the way :] ) Thanks for reading/reviewing(if you do)! Have an amazing night/day!**


	3. Cailey

**Cailey**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still own nothing but the one-shot and my imagination.

* * *

Bailey put the finishing touch in her hair. She hoped her best friend, Cody, would like it. Sure he told her she was pretty and beautiful plenty of times. But isn't that what friends of the opposite gender do anyways? Bailey sighed as she stood up and left for the dance.

Once Bailey arrived, she walked in awe.

"They sure went through a lot a trouble, huh?" a familiar voice said behind her.

Bailey, startled, turned around, "Jeez Cody! You're lucky I didn't swing first, then turn around to see who it was."

"I guess that does make me lucky. But I would mind if you did. I mean you have do defend yourself. Especially when you're this beautiful." Cody said, gesturing towards Bailey.

She gave a smile small, "Thanks. You're not looking bad yourself."

He smiled, then frowned, "Um, Bailey...Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can tell me anything."

"Well, you see there's this girl, she's very friendly, sweet, and plenty more, but I'm scared she doesn't feel the same-"

Bailey, who didn't want Cody to talk about this girl, hissed, "Then go ask her."

"Alright I will." Cody too a deep breath, "Bailey? Do you like me? Or know..."

"More then friends?" she finished.

"Yeah."

Bailey nodded before hugging him tightly.

"So...Are we an item now or what?" Cody asked.

"Does this answer your question?" She kissed him.

"Yup. That answers it plain as day." he said after they broke apart.

* * *

**So this is Cailey! Who shall be focus in chapter 4? Zaya? Bade? Larcus? Tandre? Woodison? Seddie? Thanks for reading/reviewing! Have a awesome day/night!**

**Thanks to slrose3025 for suggesting Cailey!**


	4. Bade

**Bade**

Disclaimer: Still. Own. Nothing. But. This. One. Shot. And imagination, but no one really cares for that.

* * *

Jade fixed her dress for the last time tonight. She was nervous, she'd never been nervous before. Especially over a guy. But in her opinion, this guy, Beck, was not just any other guy she hangs out with. She known Beck since God knows when. But what she didn't know, was that Beck himself, found himself falling for her.

Jade walked in the gymnasium, seeing couples taking their picture together in front of a cardboard Eiffel Tower. Jade thought it was cheesy, yet she wished she and Beck are the couple getting their picture taken.

"Hey Jade!" Beck called running towards his best friend.

"Hey Beck!" she hugged him, "You look great!"

"You can say the same about yourself!" he said after they had pulled apart.

"Thanks...So, Beck...There's this guy I like...Should I tell him?"

Beck's heart sadden a bit, he tried not to show it through his voice, "Jade, any guy would be like to call you his.."

Jade gave him a look, as if to say, 'Go on..'

He sighed, and gave a small smile, "You should go tell him."

Jade nodded, took a step, then twirled around, "Beck, do you like me...You know more than friends?"

Beck, taken back by surprise replied, "Yeah...I do Jade, I do."

Jade gave a huge smile, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm guessing we're an item now." he said into her ear.

She nodded, "Yeah."

They pulled back, but reconnect to share their first kiss of being a couple.

* * *

**Well, that was Bade! Well, who should be recited next? Woodison? Tandre? Zaya? Seddie? Larcus? And know that we're getting close to pairing each couple, what should I do with them next? The guys proposing? Getting married? Or skip the proposal and wedding, and go to them having a family, whether the girls are pregnant or already had the kid. You pick, I'm not that picky :)**

**Speical Thanks To:**

**Nickelodeon for hiring the guy who had the imagination to make _Victorious _ a thing. **

**slrose3025, for asking me to write this one shot and my past two. Thank you!**


	5. Larcus

**Larcus**

**Disclaimer: Only own one shot**

* * *

London always thought she can't be more then friends with a guy like Marcus. She is rich while Marcus is, well, as she'll say 'poor'. But he does have more money than their other friends the hang with. London knew she would lose publicity if she dates Marcus, but London, for once, doesn't care. She can be with people she actually loves, and who loves her back, for who she is, not for her money. And that's what Marcus felt towards her too. He loved her for her. And tonight he was going to tell her. And she was going to tell him.

London walked into the gym, she quietly giggled, they sure got close to what Paris really looks like.

"London!" she heard a familiar voice call.

She turned around to see her best friend, and crush, run up to her, "Hey Marc!" she pulled him into a quick hug.

"So...This kinda looks like Paris, huh?"

"Yeah, except they're forgetting the French people, and French food. All they really have is the Eiffel Tower, which I'm surprised can even fit in here,"

Marcus smiled and shook his head, "London...That's a fake Eiffel Tower."

"Oh...Well they don't even have that! Who are they trying to fool?"

"People who've never seen the actually thing...London, I'm really close to this girl...Yet I'm not sure if I should ask her, in fear of rejection."

London, sadden that her crush is crushing on someone else replied, "Just ask her, any girl that rejects you, is stupid."

"Thanks." he took a deep breath, "London, I'm not sure when I actually started to feel this way towards you. But...I, kinda, sorta. No! I love you. Not as a sister either, I love, love you."

London couldn't contain herself form hugging him., "I love you, too." she pulled apart, "I don't care what anyone says about me and you. Sure I'm taller and richer. And dumb. But I'm smart enough to know, no one can pick who they love. It just happens, and I'm glad, I fell in love with you."

"And I'm glad I fell in love with you." Marcus said as he pulled her in to share their first kiss as a couple.

* * *

**Well, that was Larcus, a couple who I ship, who never actually dated, or kissed, or really anything. Well, we got Tandre, Woodison, Seddie, and Zaya left! And I actually have an idea for when the all end up meeting, yet it'll be in like 10 years from the dance, cuz I'm that lazy...**

**Thanks to:**

**Disney, for hiring the guy/chick who came up with the idea for the _Suite Life _series, the amazing actors and actress for breathing life into the characters.**

**slrose3025 for suggesting, Larcus and giving me an idea once I got all couples paired.**


	6. Zaya

**Zaya**

**Disclaimer: Only own one shot.**

* * *

Maya sighed as she put down her brush, she can only think of one thing, well person, well best friend. A _male _best friend if you wanted to be accurate. Zack, was his name, yeah Zack, he was a player, but that was back then before Maya had a stern talk with him. And that's he Zack found himself falling for Maya, something about her stern voice, or maybe her light brown eyes. Whatever it was, Zack wanted it to be his, whether it be for a short amount of time, or for the rest of his natural living, breathing days.

Maya walked in, seeing many couples lining up to either get food and drinks, or to take a picture in front of a fake Eiffel Tower. She huffed at that thought, like anyone would believe it's the real thing.

"Hey, May." Zack called as he trotted towards her.

"Hi!" she pulled him into a warm hug. "So, Zack how many girls have you been with this week."

Zack playfully smacked Maya's arm, "None. You drove me straight with that talk we had."

"Good. But, is there any girl you've been crushin' on?"

"Uh, yeah..." he said nervously.

Maya's heart sadden, she tried to not show it, "You can tell me a little about her if you want."

"Well, she has beautiful brown eyes, a long beautiful brunette hair, we've been friends for a long time, and you want to know her name?" he asked taking Maya's hand.

She blushed, "Sure."

"Her name is Maya Elizabeth Bennett. And...And I love her...You, Maya. A lot."

"Well, I love this guy who they call, Zachary Daniel Martin."

Zack smiled, he looked around a spotted his twin brother, he chuckled, "Looks like we're not the only ones hooking up tonight." pointing at Cody and Bailey.

"Well, Paris is one of the most romantic cities in the world."

"But we're not in Paris, we're in the school's gym!"

"Well, then Oakland High's gymnasium is the most romantic gym in the state of Utah." **(I used Utah, cuz I didn't want to use California, or Seattle, and Sl gang was all over so, yeah...used Utah. It's a story anys, make believe!)**

Zack laughed, "Guess it is. Now before I go nuts, may we share a kiss?"

"Of course." Maya said as she leaned in and met Zack's lips.

* * *

**Woo! Six down, three to go! Wonder who those three are? _Victorious': _Tandre! _Suite Life's: _Woodison! and _iCarly's: _Seddie! And I'm planning a doing a wedding for all nine couples, and yes all couples do meet. Yes the SL gang already knows each other, IC, already knows each other, V, already knows each other, the ones who don't know each other will meet.**

**Thanks To:**

**Disney for hiring the guy who had the idea of Suite Life.**

**The actors/actress for bringing life into those characters**

**and last, but not least,**

**slrose 3025 for suggesting Zaya! Thank you so much!**


	7. Tandre

**Tandre**

**Disclaimer: I only my stories, people, places, and things I create. None of the people, things, and places I created are in this story.**

* * *

Tori Vega sighed as she fell onto her bed. Only one thing was in her mind. It wasn't the homework that was due Monday, it wasn't performing in the Cafe Sunday. But one of her best friends, Andre Harris. She dated only one guy to try to forget her feelings towards her friend, but all through the date she wished the guy was Andre. What she didn't know was that Andre himself was wishing the girl he was a date with last week was Tori. He sighed as he left, it'll crush him if she didn't feel the same.

Tori happily prance around the gym looking for Andre, when she bumped into someone. "Now I know why no one else is prancing around." she quietly said to herself as she stood up. She started to walk away, when a familiar voice spoke.

"So you're not going to apologize to your best friend after knocking into him?"

"Andre! I was looking for you!" she cried as she hugged him, "Sorry." she sheepishly said after they broke apart.

"For the hugging or bumping into me? I didn't mind the hugging."

"Bumping. It's just that...Well you see...I got this crush on a guy, we're really close...But-"

Andre cut her off, "You're not sure if he feels the same?"

"Yeah."

Andre smiled warmly at his friend, "You're not the only one..."

She looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

He walked to the buffet table, "I think I'm in love with this girl. But I'm scared to ask her, I'm very close to her, but I don't want to ruin or friendship."

"You really care for this girl, huh?"

"Yeah. Very much. If anything happens to her, I think I'll die. Literally, I don't mean I'll commit suicide, but I mean I'll die of a broken heart."

Andre didn't know that Tori's heart was breaking when he told her, with our this girl, he'll die of a broken heart, Tori felt like she was the one going to die of a broken heart. "Then why don't you go tell her?" She angrily said.

He took Tori's hand, "I already did."

It took Tori a minute to realize that she was that girl, "Wow...Really? Me?"

"Yeah," He let go of her hand, "Why don't you go tell that guy how much you like him." he began walking away when Tori grabbed his hand.

"You are that guy."

Andre smiled at her, "So...Does that mean we're..."

"Dating? Only if you want to."

"I'd love too." He said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Then it's official." Tori said was they broke the kiss.

* * *

**Okie-dokie. Tandre is now official! Which couple should be official next? Seddie or Woodison? And since we're down to two couples, I'm going to start a another story, based after the dance. I'm planing on making it a 'T' rated story, cause It'll basically have adult themes, which we'll get into in the other story. And I know only two of the couples have a song, but don't worry, the others will too. It's just there's so many great songs I have in mind for the couples. Okay except Woodison, I already have in mind...But you have to find out when I post Woodison!**

**Thanks to:**

**Nickelodeon for hiring the guy for creating Victorious.**

**The actors and actresses for breathing life into those characters**

**and slrose3025 for asking for Tandre! Thanks so much for sticking through!**


	8. Woodison

Woodison

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the things, people, and places I create

* * *

Hyperactive, talkative Addison was for once calm and quiet. She really didn't know when her feelings towards her best friend, Woody, turned into this thing they call, love. He might have been a sloppy pig, who no one really like, but to her, he was sweet and caring. Addison can read Woody like a book. But on page Addison can't read, is that Woody found himself falling for her. Her talkative, hyper personality annoyed most people, especial when she had to much sugar, but Woody found it cute.

Addison skipped around the gym, looking for two things. Woody and treats.

"What are you doing?" a voice called behind her.

She turned around to see Woody, "Looking for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah...And treats as well."

"Thought so." he walked over a grabbed a cookie, "So why were you looking for me?" he asked taking a bite.

She grabbed a brownie, "Well, you see...I think I'm in love with this guy..."

"Oh...What's he like?" he asked, trying to sound happy.

"Well, he has glasses, brown curly, afro hair-"

"Is it that Robbie Shaprio guy? Cause looks like he has a girlfriend." he said pointing a Robbie and Cat.

"No...He is...Well...He is you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I understand if you don't feel the same." she started to walk away.

(I'm not sure if this is the original artist of this song, as there's many guys who sing this, sorry if I got it wrong.)

Bryan White's "_God Gave Me You" _began to play softly through the speakers.

"Addy, wait." Woody said as he grabbed her hand. "I think I love you too...Wait what am I saying? Of course I love you, more than a friend. Don't know how it happened, it just did. I mean I've know you for a long time-"

Addison kissed him.

"That's a nice way to shut me up." Woody said as they pulled apart.

Addison smiled, "So, are we going out now?"

"Only if you'll dance with me."

"That'll be my pleasure."

* * *

**I would like to thank those who stuck around, Seddie will be posted tomorrow. And a sequel will be up either tomorrow or Friday, all depends on how much I get written down tonight.**

**Thanks To:**

**Disney, for hiring the guy who had the idea for Suite Life**

**The actors and actresses for bringing life to the characters we all know and love**

**slrose3025 for suggesting Woodison and for sticking with me.**


	9. Seddie

**Seddie**

**Disclaimer: Same as the last eight chapters**

* * *

Samantha Puckett, or as she preferred, Sam, never thought she'll like Freddie Benson more than a friend. She slowly stopped picking on him, even though she sometimes did just for the fun of it. But, regardless of what she did, she started having feelings for him. Freddie wouldn't admit it, but he too, started to fall for his former enemy.

Sam pushed her way through the crowd.

She walked to the buffet table, seeing most of the junk has taken, she grabbed the last fat cake.

"Wow, Sam, there's other kids here too." Freddie joked as he walked up to her.

"I just got here, Frednub."

"I know. I just couldn't think of anything else to say to you."

"Ever heard of, 'Hey!' or 'Hi!'?"

"But those are boring...Um, Sam?"

"Yes?"

"What should I do...I really like this girl...But I'm scared she doesn't feel the same..."

Sam, trying to sound happy, replied, "Just tell her...And if she rejects you, then forget her."

"So...It's going to be hard to be rejected and forget about my best friend..." he said taking her hand.

"Wait...What? Me? I'm that girl?"

"Yeah...So are you rejecting me, or what?"

Sam smiled before grabbing Freddie's shirt and kissed him, "Does that answer your question?" she said once they broke apart.

"Mmm, Yeah...But it's still not clear..."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Nice try Benson."

* * *

**So this is the last one. The sequel should be up tomorrow, but if not I'm sorry. I do have a life outside of this site.**

**Thanks to:**

**Nick for hiring the guy who created iCarly.**

**The actors and actress for breathing life into these characters.**

**and for all who stuck around till the end!**


End file.
